Don't Cry Over Tinned Milk
Don't Cry Over Tinned Milk is a story quest available for Sally Boyle to complete that takes place in both St. George's Holm and Lud's Holm. Background After dealing with Spud Murphy's break-in, Sally notices that her supply of tinned milk reserved for her infant daughter Gwen was ravaged. Remembering that Lionel Castershire would likely have some, she sets off to his shop to inquire. Required/Recommended Items The quest will ask you to travel to the Garden District, so weapons, healing balm, protective armor, etc. are all recommended to bring along. You'll also want your Torn Suit to conform, of course. A Knockout Syringe or two may be helpful for dealing with the pesky wastrels. You'll need a canteen containing pure water for crafting the end product. Walkthrough Ask Lionel About Tinned Milk Walk over to the Odds & Ends Shop in St. George's Holm and speak with Lionel. He'll inform you that while he does have some tinned milk, it's price has gone up due to it being extremely scarce. Sally tells him that she's low on funds but because she really needs it, she asks Lionel if he'd be willing to barter for it. Lionel remarks that there are some rare Uncle Jack records, called 'Uncle Jack Sings!' that a client desperately wants, but the only known copies that he believes could be readily acquired are located at the Uncle Jack Fan Club in the Garden District. Despite Lionel's apprehensiveness, Sally agrees to head over there and get them. Get Your Garden District Kit (Optional) Head back to Sally's flat before heading to the Garden District. Inside, in a marked cubbie, you'll find Sally's 'Garden District Kit,' which is a Cricket Bat and a Torn Suit. It is recommended that you bring these along, the suit to conform with the wastrels, and the bat in case things get nasty. Go See the Uncle Jack Fans Since this is the first time the story requires you to go to the Garden District, unless you visited briefly before you'll have to use the bridge connecting St. George's Holm to Lud's Holm. The door is open on the left, so you won't need to worry about causing a fuss or need to use Sunshine. If you have visited the Garden District before and have unlocked a Safe House nearby, use the Maintenance Tunnels to save time. Once inside the Garden District, follow the marker to the Uncle Jack Fan Club, whom you might've run into during Arthur's travels. Once you get inside, you'll enter a cutscene where Sally lies to the group telling them that Uncle Jack is coming for a visit. The wastrels, who are incredibly honored, resolve to clean up the place, leaving the records tantalizingly available... Find the Two Rare Records for Lionel The records are in separate buildings, one that's to the right of the entrance at the back of the compound, and the other is in the building immediately to your left. Assuming you're wearing a Torn Suit, the Uncle Jack fans will not attack you for just walking around outside. However, if you enter a building, you will be trespassing, which upsets the wastrels. First Building The building to the left of the entrance has two entry points, an open doorway on the bottom with a woman sweeping in front of it and a second floor railing which has a locked door. A woman routinely walks back and forth from the top to the bottom, but you can get around her and, using a lockpick, you can unlock the door. Note: the wastrels will notice you if you try to do that within their sights, so be quick about it. They can also hear you unlocking the door from a distance. Go inside and close the door behind you. If you sneak, they will not hear you and with no one inside, you should be able to retrieve the record, which is playing on an operable record player. Second Building For the building in the back, there are again two entrances, a collapsed wall straight ahead, and a door on the right wall. A male wastrel will patrol both entrances from the inside, so for this record you'll need to be a bit more cautious. Use the collapsed wall entrance, approaching when he's there and entering when he turns and walks away. If you want to play it safe, use a knockout syringe on the man. If he spots you and engages you in combat, try to lure him as far away from the rest of the camp as possible: you may be able to get away with not alerting the others. The record should be on the bottom floor in a corner, as indicated by a marker. Bring Lionel the Records Exit the camp and head back to Lionel. Speak to him, and he'll express his gratitude, giving you cases of tinned milk like he promised. Craft Baby Milk Go to your 'survival' section on the 'crafting' tab in your character's menu. Scroll down to find the recipe for Baby Milk, and once you get some pure water, craft it. Feed Gwen If you haven't already, go to Sally's flat and head on upstairs. Approach Gwen in her crib and you should be given a prompt to feed her. You'll enter a cutscene upon doing so, and when it finishes, you'll have completed the quest. Rewards * 9 Experience Points * Unlocks the quest Known Bugs Quest History Trivia * The quest name is a play on the phrase, "don't cry over spilled milk." Gallery Category:Sally Boyle Category:Sally's Quests Category:Lud's Holm quests Category:St. George's Holm Quests Category:Lud's Holm Category:St. George's Holm Category:Quests Category:Story quests